The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to controlled waveform welding wire feeder systems and methods.
Welding systems support a variety of processes, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, stick welding, and so forth, which may operate in different modes, such as constant current or constant voltage. Certain welding applications, such as boiler servicing and repair, shipyard work, construction, and so forth, may position a welding location or workpiece large distances from a welding power source.
Power cables supply output power to a welding application from the welding power source. Advanced forms of MIG welding are based upon generation of pulsed power to deposit welding wire on the workpiece. Unfortunately, lengthy power cables between a welding power source and a welding application introduce variable inductance that affects the timing or amplitude of the pulses.